


I don't care for sugar

by thesecretarchivist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Consensual Violence, Dark side deepthroat, Fraternization, Hurt No Comfort, Hux has shiny boots, M/M, PWP, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretarchivist/pseuds/thesecretarchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's only glass", whispered Mitaka. "No matter if it breaks."<br/>And Hux understood, or thought he did.<br/>He struck Mitaka with the back of his hand and the younger man whimpered, so sensual it was almost ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't care for sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Evil people doing evil things aboard the Finalizer. 
> 
> No plot at all, just violence and sexually deviant behaviour.  
> An overlong drabble, basically.

Lieutenant Mitaka stumbled backwards over broken glass, shards crunching under his boots. His hand went up to his face, dabbing at his nose in a childish gesture that Hux found oddly endearing. There was blood on Mitaka's fingers when he lowered his hand again, and Hux stepped up to him, catching the Lieutenant's hand in his own, bowing to press his lips against it, kissing and licking crimson stains from white skin. Mitaka took a deep breath, but it came out shaking, almost like a sigh.

"Smashing my glasses now, are we?"

They had been drinking in Hux's quarters, way too much, and they had both dropped their glasses when they had become useless, when suddenly it had been more important to grab and hold and push and fight. They had fallen, literally and figuratively, grappling with each other on the floor amongst spilled gin and broken glass. A single shard had found its way into Hux's left glove, cutting into the flesh of his palm, and he had left it there, relishing the decadent pain, even as he had scrambled up to regain some dignity, pulling Mitaka up with him. Lieutenant Mitaka did not look like _dignity_ was the first thing on his mind, though, not with his dark lashes halfway down over wide, dark eyes, an expression on his pretty face that said _fuck me_ not just in Basic, but probably every language known to the universe.

At which point Hux had punched him, because it seemed the appropriate thing to do.

"It's only glass", whispered Mitaka. "No matter if it breaks."

And Hux understood, or thought he did.

He struck Mitaka with the back of his hand and the younger man whimpered, so sensual it was almost ridiculous.

"Say that again", Hux breathed.

Mitaka licked his lips. "Only glass, sir. No matter –"

Hux struck him again, this time so hard Mitaka stumbled, would have fallen had Hux not caught him by his collar points. The Lieutenant was trembling, his eyes wide and dark and Hux could not for the world turn away from those eyes.

"Do you consent?", he asked quietly as he pulled Mitaka up against him. "I need to know this, Dopheld."

He could feel the man's breath on his neck, soft lips touching Hux's skin just above his collar. "Yes", Mitaka whispered, already far gone, "yes."

Hux reached for his chin and made him look up, made him look straight into his face. For a moment, Mitaka's eyes cleared, the dark veil lifted and Hux felt pierced to the core. "Hurt me", he said. "Hurt me. Please."

Hux slapped him, left and right, feeling his lip split to release sweet blood. "Take off your jacket. Come on."

Mitaka, hands shaky, blood and spit dropping obscenely to his chin, fumbled for the fastenings on his collar. It did not help that Hux dug his hand into his hair, pulling back his head, exposing the Lieutenant's white neck when the collar sprang open. Hux sighed despite himself, let his hand slide down to close his fingers around Mitaka's throat, feeling the beating pulse while the man was working on his jacket's front closure, until the wretched tunic finally dropped to the ground. Without it, the Lieutenant looked slighter, and so very young it gave Hux pause. For now, he only wanted to touch, running both hands over the crisp fabric of Mitaka's shirt, marvelling at the young man's warmth underneath it. He brushed the Lieutenant's hands aside, gently unbuttoning his shirt. It felt like unwrapping a precious gift, and Hux took his time to savour the moment, listening to Mitaka's ragged breathing. Things like this could not be planned. Things like this happened when nobody paid attention, when the right amount of alcohol brought the right people together at just the right time.

Hux leaned in, lapping warm sweat from the man's breastbone, licking upwards over his neck, his chin, tasting blood on Mitaka's lower lip. Reaching up to wrap a gloved hand in the man's dark hair. Pulling.

 _Sweet, sweet boy_.

He curled his left hand into a fist, broken glass piercing his skin.

Then he brought up his knee, hard between Mitaka's legs, and the man doubled over, gasping painfully. Hux loosened his grip on the Lieutenant's hair, stroking him while he was regaining his breath.

"Kneel", he said softly. "I want your tongue on my boots. I want you to lick them clean, and don't you dare leave a drop of blood on them."

"Yes, sir." Mitaka's voice was so hoarse the sound made Hux's hair stand on end. His own cock was pushing hard against the tight fabric of his breeches, but he was not going to do anything about it, not just yet.

When he looked down, the Lieutenant was on his knees, in an awkward position, his forehead touching the leather of Hux's right boot. Then he raised his head a little, started to lick, leaving shiny trails on polished leather. Hux's breath hitched at the sight and Mitaka hesitated, looking up at the general with an uncertain smile. There was rosy colour in his cheeks that had not been there before, and the faintest red mark below his cheekbone. It would turn blue by morning, Hux thought, lovely colour on Mitaka's pale skin. The thought was enough to make him so hard it was torturous, and deliciously so. He fought the impulse to touch himself, pressing the fingers of his left hand into his bleeding palm instead.

"Carry on", he said, as coldly as he could manage.

Mitaka bowed his head, his tongue touching leather again, working his way up all the way to the rim of Hux's boot. Now he had one hand propped against the floor, the other resting at the back of Hux's knee.

And looked up, expectantly.

"Well done, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir."

Only now did Hux remove his gloves, wincing as the left one got caught on the shard that had pierced his palm. It was nothing, really, just the tiniest piece of glass. Hux plucked it out, carelessly, surprised when Mitaka reached out and took his hand, kissed the bleeding cut before he put his cheek against it. His face felt so warm, almost feverish. Hux looked at him, intrigued, as he loosened the buckle on his jacket with his free hand, then reached below it to open the fly of his breeches.

Mitaka's lips were right against his cock when it came free, opening up for him, sucking him into his mouth.

"Sweet boy", Hux whispered, caressing his cheek, painting him with his blood as he pushed further into his mouth. Pushed until Mitaka choked, trembling all over. Hux pulled back, running his thumb over reddened, tender lips. And pushed in again, deeply. The Lieutenant had closed his eyes, fighting bravely until he had to give up, choking, coughing violently. Wetness trickling from beneath his lashes.

"Don't stop", he whispered, in a strained, strangled voice. "I can do this. Let me do this for you."

Hux gave him a moment before he pulled him close again, fucking his mouth in earnest, trying to ignore the man's beautiful tears. He did not last long, coming in Mitaka's mouth although he did not want to, preferring the sight of white spunk on pink lips. Mitaka coughed, cum trickling from the corners of his mouth and Hux's knees suddenly gave, he found himself on the floor with Mitaka, hands wiping at his face, arms looping around him to pull him close. Hux's face buried against the Lieutenant's bony shoulder.

"Open your pants", he whispered, "I'll take care of you. I will."

Mitaka lay back against the floor, eyes not leaving Hux's face as he unbuttoned his fly. The front of his breeches was soaked and Hux could not help regretting the terrible, terrible mess they were making - but then the thought passed and he only saw Mitaka's hard, pink cock. He knelt over him, admiring, and took him in his hand. Played around the slick head, then closed his fingers tightly, rubbing him, making him come quickly, all over that crisp, standard issue shirt. Lieutenant Mitaka, he noted, came very discreetly, with what sounded like a choked off sob.

Hux climbed off him, lay down next to him on the floor of his own quarters, which was the pinnacle of absurdity, really, but for some reason felt right.

"Are you tired?", he asked quietly.

Mitaka sounded as if he smiled. "A little", he said.

"Let's get some sleep, then. Shall we?"

"I'm cold, though. Where's my jacket?"

It was disappointing, on some level Hux did not quite comprehend, that Mitaka actually turned _away_ from him, to sleep on his side. So he just lay there, on his back, and stared at the ceiling until sleep finally came.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is, of course, from Annie Lennox's "Walking on broken glass". (Note that the singer's name ends with an X. I love this, heh.)
> 
> Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka is actually in TFA, one of the officers harassed by Kylo Ren. His name, however, is only mentioned in the Visual Dictionary.


End file.
